Schooling
by Spiritt
Summary: What happens if Isis ask Anzu to change her brother into a nice gentleman and Anzu agrees? Will Anzu get him to change or is some changes not good?
1. Tricked

"Ishtar, Malik."  
  
"What do you want, fool?"  
  
"Mazaki, Anzu."  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Mutou, Yugi."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Wheeler, Joey."  
  
"Here." The substitute shut the attendance book softly and pointed to the chalkboard.  
  
"Class, please open your text books to page one hundred fifty-two and start on the questions. No talking permitted from this moment on." Malik grunted and opened his textbook, but didn't start on the questions. What was his sister thinking? He didn't belong in this silly school and he certainly didn't belong in the same class as Yugi and his cheerleaders. He propped his feet on the desk and leaned back, just waiting until the bell would ring for a thirty minute lunch break. That way, he could jump the short fence and head for home. "Ishtar, feet off the desk and get to work."  
  
Malik opened his eyes, gave a sigh, and sat up straight. Just ten more minutes to go....  
  
"Pst." Malik turned around curiously. "Yugi!" Yugi looked up at Joey. "Let me see your paper." Yugi looked around, and then pointed to Anzu who was busy in her own work.  
  
"Anzu!" Yugi whispered, pointing to Joey. Anzu frowned, and shook her head. Joey gave a frustrating sigh, saw Malik laughing silently, and flicked him off.  
  
How dare him! Malik curled his fist and stood up once the bell rang. Malik hurried to his locker and crammed his book inside, the sooner he was out of school grounds the better. He walked outside to the lunch grounds and past the cluttering groups, into the quiet basketball court. He pulled himself up on the short brick wall and prepared to jump to the other side. "Malik?"  
  
Malik turned around and groaned. "What do you want, girl."  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to walk off of school grounds again!" Anzu crossed her arms.  
  
"So what? You can't do anything." Malik glared at her.  
  
Anzu winced at his harsh tone, but stood her ground. "I will tell Isis about you. And I'll also tell her you got into a fight with Joey."  
  
Malik snorted. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Would I? I know Isis locked your motorcycle up." Anzu smirked.  
  
She got you there, Malik's mind thought. Malik slowly got off the brick wall and walked towards Anzu. Anzu gulped. "Stay back, Malik." She warned.  
  
"Or what?" Malik asked, coming closer. "You'll tell Isis?" Malik was right in front of Anzu, literary. Malik whispered in her ear, making her turn red. "I can live without my motorcycle."  
  
Malik brushed a finger on Anzu's forehead, ran towards the brick wall and jumped. Anzu placed one hand over her forehead and one on her cheek. "Oh my..." She mumbled. She sighed in frustration. Darn teenage hormones.  
  
"Anzu!" Joey hurried up to her, looking around. "What are ya starin' at?"  
  
"Nothing," Anzu said, tearing her eyes off of the wall. "What's up Joey?"  
  
"Aren't ya gonna come with me and Yugi to his grandpa's shop?" He asked, taking of his jacket. "Gramp's got some new cards arriving. Come on!"  
  
Anzu nodded, took one more look at the wall, and followed her excited friend. Next time I'll stop him, she thought determined to stop his bad habits. One way or another.   
  
_  
  
Hm, what do you reader's think? Give me a review and tell me!  
  
--Spirit 


	2. Fire with Fire

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
*  
  
'Ding...ding...' An old man looked up from his duties as a game keeper as his grandson and his friends entered the Game shop.  
  
"Hey Grandpa." said Yugi.  
  
"Sup gramps." Joey nodded and seated himself on a chair.  
  
"Hello Mr. Mutou." Greeted Anzu politely.  
  
Grandpa hurried over to a stack of boxes set against the wall. " Hello, hello!These have just arrive. Now, help an old man like me."  
  
Joey jumped at the chance for new cards. Everyone joined him and soon the little game shop was littered with bags of cards, boxes, and other items. Anzu aimlessly threw a box over her shoulder. Her mind was set on other things, or should she say person. (Yada yada yada, Malik) She touched the spot on her forehead where Malik's cool fingers brushed her hot face. She would probably keep this daydreaming up for a while, her heart started to pound again.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're throwing stuff!" Joey said, catching the box before it hit an glass case.  
  
"Malik!" Anzu bursted out. Her friends looked up in suprise.  
  
"Milk?" Joey asked, confused. Anzu covered up her outburst quickly.  
  
"Yeah, milk! I just remembered I was suppose to bring some home." Anzu explained. "Oh yes, and sorry about the box."  
  
Joey grinned and set the empty box down. "No problem, Anzu. Maybe you should leave early. Me and Yugi can take it from here."  
  
Yugi nodded with Joey. "It won't be long for us to finish. We'll meet you back at school in a little while."  
  
Anzu smiled, glad Joey mistook what she said. She needed the extra air to get her mind straight. Anzu hurried outside and towards the school again.  
  
"Okay Anzu," She said to herself. "Let's get things sraightened out."  
  
Anzu seated herself on the sidewalk and took a relaxing deep breath. Now, what's clouding up her mind?  
  
Malik, duh.  
  
Why is he clouding?  
  
Because.  
  
Because?  
  
I don't know how to change him!  
  
You sure that's the only thing?  
  
YES! NO! I dunno?  
  
Anzu stood up.Her chat with her mind didn't help much, but it did give her the one person that could help her. Anzu spotted an taxi and whistled. Anzu got in and looked at the rearview mirrior. "Musem, please."  
  
_  
  
"Welcome to the Domino City museum. Today's special theme is-Anzu!" Mai pushed away the guy she was touring and made her way to her brunette friend. "What are you doing here?" [1]  
  
Anzu smiled at how energetic her friend was. "We need to talk."  
  
Mai blinked, but nodded. "Right, it's my lunch break anytime soon." Mai led Anzu towards the door, abandoning her post. Once they were seated in a salad restraunt, Anzu begin to explain.  
  
"You see, I've been trying to change Malik into a better person as a favor to Isis. So far, I haven't been sucessful." Anzu bit her lower lip.  
  
Mai smirked slightly. "Your not telling me something. I can tell, so gimme the juice. I won't tell anyone." Anzu sighed and Mai gave an tiny gasp. "You have a thing for Malik.."  
  
Anzu looked quite suprise. "How-?"  
  
Mai pointed her fork at Anzu, shaking her head. "Your too easy to read. I bet Malik knows that you like him."  
  
Anzu gave another sigh. "That's the problem. He...well...uses that against me."  
  
One eyebrow raised, Mai abandoned her salad. "I catch what you mean."  
  
"What can I do?" asked Anzu. Mai pondered for a moment.  
  
"You can fight him." She bursted out. "Fight back, Anzu."  
  
Anzu quickly drank her drink before she sprayed it in Mai's face. "I don't want to get killed!"  
  
"Not fist to fist!" Mai smiled slightly. "I mean sex appeal to sex appeal. Next time he trys to slip away from you, bring him back. If he makes you blush, turn him red.Fight fire with fire!"  
  
Anzu looked suprised and shocked. Mai waved her hands airily. "Yeah, I know it's not like you but if you are really going to help Isis out, you're going to have to take high measures. Don't worry, I'm sure you can change him in no time."  
  
"Thank you, Mai." Anzu said thoughtfully. Mai stood up and took her tray to the trash can.  
  
"Look, no problem. Just remember don't get too out of hand with Malik, okay?"  
  
Anzu gave her a nod. "No problem. I should go now, I skipped two classes already. Bye!"  
  
_  
  
"Mazaki, Anzu. Mazaki?" Yugi looked around, a worried frown plastered on his face. "Mutou-"  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Anzu quickly ran into the room, stopping infront of the teacher. He looked sternly at her over the rim of his narrow glasses.  
  
"And why are you late, Ms. Mazaki?" He asked. "You've missed two classes already!"  
  
Anzu kept her eyes to the floor as she spoke. "I let time fly by, sir. I was taking a nap the whole time."  
  
The teacher gave a small noise and pointed to a table. "Next time you would like to lie, Mazaki, don't wear a name tag that belongs to the Museum." Anzu gave a small meep and nodded. Groups of students giggled. "Settle down.I expect everyone to have finish reading pages two hundred to two hundred twenty? Now.."  
  
"Anzu." Joey whispered. "Whats up?"  
  
"WHEELER!" Joey sat up straight. "detention." Joey groaned and slunk back in his chair. It wasn't until the bell rang when Anzu was cornered.  
  
"What's up? You left earlier then us but came back late."  
  
"Sorry," Anzu apologized. "I had lunch with Mai."  
  
Joey perked up. "What! Mai? Where?!"  
  
"Museum." Joey hurried out the door without a good-bye to anyone. Yugi and Anzu watched him leave.  
  
Yugi turned to Anzu. "I should follow him, he might break something."  
  
Anzu nodded. "Bye." She waited until Yugi left so she could walk outside to the basketball court. She took a deep breath and climbed over the brick wall. She had a struggle, she wasn't was physical as Malik. Netherless, she hopped off the wall and looked around. She stood on a muddy alley, it was litter with cigarette boxes and beer cans. A unusual smell came from it. Anzu hurried out of the alley and into a street. She took a good look around. There was alot of men lurking around, but even more women. They stared at her and Anzu kept her hands on her school bag. She had a pretty big book in there and she wasn't afraid to use it.  
  
"School girl! Go back to your mama." One girl yelled. Anzu stopped and stared at her, she couldn't help it. She looked like a student at school.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Anzu panicked and brought her bag around. The man dodged. "Dumb ass, watch it!" He snapped, wrestling the bag out of Anzu's grasp.  
  
"Malik!"  
  
*  
  
[1] I have no idea why Mai would be working in a musem, I just thought of something. XD  
  
Please read and review! 


	3. Push me up!

Heyo! Hope you liked it! ^^  
  
Last chapter:  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Anzu panicked and brought her bag around. The man dodged. "Dumb ass, watch it!" He snapped, wrestling the bag out of Anzu's grasp.  
  
"Malik!"  
  
Okay! ^^ enjoy this next chapter!  
  
_  
  
"What were you doing over there?" Malik asked harshly. Anzu closed her eyes and took the punishment. She didn't know why she felt so bad, she didn't do anything to him. "Well?!"  
  
Anzu kept silent and Malik kept giving her a pericing stare. Then, she remembered what Mai said. Fire with fire...  
  
Malik was suprised. Anzu looked up at him, her eyes had a bit of mystery and lust in them. "Why?"  
  
The question startled him the most. "What?" He asked. "Why what?"  
  
Anzu smiled sweetly. "Why do you care?"  
  
Malik was speechless. Anzu smile went wider, she brushed past him. Malik whipped around. "Anzu!"  
  
"Hm?" Aznu asked. Malik placed his hand on her shoulder. Anzu's eyes turned wide. Was he going to-?  
  
"Did you drink something in that alley?! Did someone give you something to drink?!" He asked, peering into her eyes. Anzu glared at him.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Did you sniff something in the air?" Anzu rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, Malik, I held my breath until I suffocated." Anzu said sarcasticly. She walked out of the alley Malik led her too. Malik followed her. "Where are we?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "We gotta go back to the alley. Come on." Malik led the way back to the street where they started from.  
  
"Hey babe." Said one lady. She moved her hand to Malik's chest.  
  
"Not now." Malik said. The lady looked annoyed, until she looked at Anzu. Her look of annoyance turned to hatred. She push past Malik and stood in front of Anzu.  
  
"Honey, is this your new girl?!" She spat. She eyed Anzu. "She's nothing compared to me."  
  
Anzu looked suprised. "Excuse me?"  
  
The lady scoffed at Anzu. "You think you're so high, just cause you go to school."   
  
"Woman," Malik said in a annoyed tone. "I go to school."  
  
The lady smiled sweetly at Malik. "Of course." She started to cling on to him, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Lemme go!" Malik snapped. "I don't even know who the hell are you!"  
  
Anzu rasied an eyebrow. "Look's like she knows you." Anzu shut up once Malik gave her a glare.  
  
The lady started to glare at Anzu too. "Yeah!"  
  
"You," Malik said, wiggling his arm out of the lady's grasp. "GET AWAY!"  
  
The lady certainly didn't get the words comming out of Malik's mouth. She just started to glare at Anzu again. "This is all your fault!" She yelled. "I need the money, girl!" She ran over to Anzu and rasied her hand as if she was to smack her.  
  
Anzu closed her eyes, the sound of an arm swooping down on her came. Then there was a dull clamp. Anzu opened up one eye.  
  
Malik stood in front of Anzu, he was the one who stopped the smack. He stared at the lady with narrow, iced eyes. "Anzu, let's go." Anzu followed Malik quietly. She kept her eyes on Malik's back. She was afraid if she looked at the lady, she would jump on her and scratch her eyes out. They both finally made it to the dirty deserted alleyway. Malik grabbed Anzu's school bag and looked at her. She stared blankly back.  
  
"Do you want an invatation?" Malik said, still mad about the lady. "Jump over!"  
  
Anzu looked at the wall. She gulped. The last time she jumped it, she propped a bucket up. Anzu turned around to Malik.  
  
"What?" He asked. Anzu took in a deep breath. Here we go, she thought. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Um, c-can you give me a push up?" Once again, Malik looked at bit suprised.  
  
"Are you that short?" he insulted.  
  
Anzu glared at him. "Be a gentleman and push a lady up!" Malik snorted. He suddenly grabbed Anzu's legs and swung her on his shoulders. Anzu turned red. "Malik? Malik! What are you doing?!"  
  
Malik jumped onto a trash can nearby and jumped over. He landed safely and set the shocked Anzu down. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"What...was that?" Anzu asked, still in a state of shock. Malik still had on that ice glare of his, but he just shrugged.  
  
"You're slow." He handed back Anzu's school bag and walked away like nothing happened. Anzu then happened to notice something while Malik walked under a street lamp.  
  
He was blushing.  
  
Anzu smiled, it was one of those big smiles that comes out of big suprises or acomplishments. Not only was she happy that Mai's plan was working, she was , well, pleased that she was one that made him blush. It wasn't that lady from the street. It wasn't Isis or Mai either.  
  
It was her and her alone.  
  
_  
  
Spirit: *giggles* As they say, One small step for Malik, one big step for Anzu!  
  
Bakura: ¬¬" That was not funny.  
  
Malik: --" It wasn't even suppose to be a joke, right?  
  
Spirit: *tears* mean people. *huddle in a corner*  
  
Kat: *sweat drop* how long do you think she'll stay there for?  
  
Bakura: ^^ I bet 2 hours.  
  
Malik: Two day!  
  
Kat: O_o"  
  
Spirit: *sniff* Review please! I need SOME kind of comfort now....*glare at Bakura and Malik*  
  
Malik: --" Please review, she might use one of us as a punching bag.... 


	4. Steak War

Heyo! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Malik: ^^ She didn't punch us, thank ra.  
  
Bakura: ^^ She even gave us ice cream.  
  
Last time: Anzu was given a lecture by Malik and they decided to return back to the school. On the way, Malik and Anzu met a lady who wanted money from Malik. The lady got angry at Anzu and was about to start a fight until Malik gave her a deathly glare. Finally, they made it to the alley way. Malik hutched Anzu on his shoulders and jumped across the low wall. Malik left very ready and Anzu left feeling very happy.  
  
^^ Okay, time for the story! Review, please!  
  
_  
  
Malik fumbled with the jumble of key's on his chain. The cold was making his fingers go numb, but his face felt hot like he was out in the sun to long. He recalled why he felt this way. "Stupid..." He scolded himself. He shouldn't have carried her. He finally got the door open and didn't bother to be quiet. Isis was waiting for him anyways.  
  
"Out, Malik Ishtar!" She said. She glared at him darkly. "You can't just leave your school like that!"  
  
"Hey, hey!" Malik yelled. "Stop pushing!"  
  
"I'm tried of these calls from the teachers." Isis said. "So you can find somewhere to stay for the night.You can come back once you stay a full day at school." Isis snatched Malik's keys and gave him a slight push outside. "Maybe Yugi or Joey will let you sleep."  
  
Malik glared at the closed door. "Fine..." He muttered. His school jacket was the only thing that gave him warmth once the winds started to pick up. Now, to find a place.....  
  
Who lived closest? Malik pondered for a moment. Yugi was to far, Tristan is not in the question, and Joey might be killed before the night was over. Seto was a big no, so that left....  
  
"Aw shi-" Malik almost yelled. He lowered his voice, he might have been hit from the grumpy lady next door. "Aw sour candy." He said stupidly. Slowly, he trudged to Anzu's house.  
  
*  
  
The frying pan sizzled. The chopping board was littered with carrot peelings and lettuce. Anzu yawned. Her feet was propped up on the family table and she had a pencil in her mouth as she was reading her history book. Her teachers have piled up more work on her, since she did skip a few classes. The smell of meat made her derect her attention to other thoughts. Yugi....Joey...Tristan...Malik....Bakura...Malik....  
  
She shook her head. She hurried towards the frying pan and flipped her steak. It was pretty big, and Anzu probably won't even finsh it. Just then, her doorbell rung. Anzu looked up from the hot pan. She wiped her hands and made her way to the door. She opened it, maybe it was Yugi or Joey. Instead-  
  
"You going to let me in?" Malik snapped, hugging himself. Anzu was shocked, but stepped aside for Malik to slip through.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, locking the door and folding her arms. Malik looked around the house.  
  
"Isis kicked me out for a while." Malik said, calmly. He sniffed the air. "Good, food."  
  
Anzu followed him. "Hey! That steak is for me!" She tackled him before he could reach the kitchen. "I'm a growing girl and I need my food!"  
  
Both of them fell to the ground, but Malik quickly got up again. "You're going to be a house maid anyways, so move!"  
  
That comment only made Anzu jump on his back. She clung to him. "Leave the steak alone!"  
  
Malik was already walking to the pan, even if Anzu was on his back. His mouth watered. He poked it a few times to see if it was done.  
  
"Hey, hey hey!" Anzu said, peering over his shoulder. "Stop poking it! It has feelings."  
  
Malik grabbed two plates. "It had feelings. Were is your knives?"  
  
Anzu hopped off of him after that comment. "Do you really think I'll let you near a knife?" Malik raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You think I'm a psycho?" Malik asked. Anzu bowed her head and Malik smirked. "Hand me a knife."  
  
Anzu shook her head. Malik asked again. Anzu shook her head again. Malik glared at her. "Listen, do you want for or not? If I don't have a knife, I'll eat this myself."  
  
Anzu handed him a knife from a shelf. Malik took it from her and splitted the steak in half. "Come on." He said, walking out with the two plates. Anzu followed with the salad. This would be a perfect time to manipulate him, she thought. During the time she was waiting for the steak, she thought of a great plan. She would get close to Malik, then ask him to join her in a formal party. That way, he could learn to be thoughtful and not as agnorant. It was a great plan, but she had to make sure no one ruins it. "Woman, are you going to stay in the kitchen forever?"  
  
Malik's voice snapped her thoughts. Anzu quickly made her way to the table and sat across from Malik. "So why did Isis kick you out?"  
  
"She got a call." Malik said through bites of food.  
  
"How long are you going to stay here?" Anzu asked.   
  
"Until I can stay in school the whole day." Malik pondered for a moment. "So that means I'm living here forever, ne?"  
  
Anzu's mouth gave a small smile. "Forever?" She tried to sound supirsed. Malik nodded.  
  
"Isis wants me to stay in school the whole time. Then I can go back home."  
  
Anzu's smile turned wider. Isis planned things out as well. She knew Malik would go to Anzu's house, since it was the closest. Malik noticed her smile and scowled. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
Shaking her head, Anzu pushed her plate towards Malik. "I just remembered something, that's all. Now finish your food and I'll set up a bed for you."  
  
"Stop treating me like a child." Malik ordered. Anzu stuck her tongue out and patted Malik's hair as if he was toddler. "You-come here!"  
  
Anzu laughed as Malik chased her up the stairs. She ran into a room and locked the door. She took a minute to take her breath. She turned around.  
  
"AH!" Anzu screamed. It was now Malik's turn to laugh. Anzu's heart was beating feriously and she sunk to the floor. "How did you get here?" Anzu asked. Malik squatted down.  
  
"The bathroom is connected to this room." Malik explained. He started to explore the room. "So this is where I'm staying?"  
  
"No, this is my study room. Your room will be across the room." Anzu opened the door and pointed to the door across. Malik took a look inside of it while Anzu quietly slipped downstairs. She went straight to the couch and laid down. The room started to swirl....  
  
*  
  
"Anzu?! Anzu!" Snapping out of her wake, Anzu was shaken. Malik was the first thing she saw. He looked a bit worried, but once her awoke he had his scowl on. "Crazy woman..." he muttered.  
  
"What happened?" Anzu asked. Malik started to recall what happened.  
  
"Let's see...you were unconsious for a while." Malik said. "Simple as that." He turned to Anzu, just to see her asleep again. Malik watched her for a while. She had this calmness to her.... Malik shook his head and turned back to his steak. What was he saying? Maybe there WAS something in the air in that alley.  
  
_  
  
Muhaha I finish it now....because yall have been so paciently waiting! XD  
  
Bakura: *snorts* Sure....  
  
*glare glare* You're just jealous that you're not in it!  
  
Bakura: Darn right!  
  
--" PLease review! Ja! ^^ 


	5. Chicken soup kiss

^_^ Hiyo! Hm, shall we review?  
  
Last Time: Malik was kicked out of Isis house for skipping school again and Malik decided to stay at Anzu's. There was a fight over who gets to eat the steak and they finally settled down, until Malik chased Anzu. Anzu showed him to his room and passed out. Malik found her and she fell asleep.  
  
So read and review!  
  
_  
  
Deams. Anzu had so many of them, it was hard to remember them all. Once she awoken today though, she could remember the dreams she had very clearly.  
  
Malik was holding her hand. He had a frim grip, but his hands were warm and soft...very gentle. His fingers brushed against hers and...that was it. Anzu groaned as her alarm went off. She smacked the alarm, but yelped as someone spoke. "What the-?" Malik yelled, holding his nose. Anzu jumped out of the bed and turned to Malik, just to look at see his tanned, firm chest. She looked away and checked to see if she was clothed.  
  
"What the heck?" She yelled. "What...what was this!" She gestured to the bed she was just on. Malik held his head.  
  
"Beginning of the day and already I have a headache." Malik watched as Anzu started muttering to herself. "Okay, look. You fell asleep on the couch and I didn't know were you sleep so I just took you to this room. Happy?"  
  
Malik got no respond so he just picked up his school clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Anzu groaned and sat down on the bed. Yet again, she fell asleep. Her dreams became even wilder and suprising to even herself. Malik...he was standing beside her, hand in hand again. He smiled at her and embraced her. Anzu's blood turned warm at his touch and her body could melt at that smile. Anzu closed her eyes as Malik leaned forward...  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
"Why!" Anzu yelled suddenly. Malik jumped back from his spot next to her. Anzu blinked. "Malik?"  
  
Malik placed his hand on her forehead. "You're burning. Something's wrong with you." Anzu could see it again. He had a concerning face on. Time to play my cards, Anzu thought.  
  
"No," She said softly. "I'm fine."  
  
Malik pushed her into her pillow. "Don't try. I might burn down you house trying to make chicken soup, so if you smell smoke jump out the window." Malik closed the door behind him. Anzu touched her shoulder, it felt odd after he pushed her down. Then she felt her forehead. The hot skin suprised her. Anzu sighed. What a great day to get sick. She might as well try to call in sick. Anzu picked up the phone, just to hear voices.  
  
*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Isis, I need chicken soup." Isis rasied an eyebrow that Malik couldn't see.  
  
"Where are you?" She asked, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Anzu's." Malik said urgently. "She's sick. I don't hear a fire going."  
  
Isis pulled out a large pot and poured water in it. "Alright, I'll bring it as soon as I can. So, have you kissed her?"  
  
Malik groaned. "Shut up."  
  
Isis laughed. "I know you have something for her, it's a blood thing."  
  
"Just get the damn soup here!" Malik snapped, turning off the phone. There was a loud thump from upstairs. Malik glared at the ceiling. "I'm coming!"  
  
He trudged back upstairs and opened the door, just to see Anzu tucked in the bed. She was shivering so Malik started towards the bed. He stopped midway though, because she wasn't even cold, she was laughing.  
  
"What the?" He asked. Anzu turned to him, blushing. He smirked, he might as well manipulate her again. He sat down next to her and placed one arm on the other side of Anzu's body. She turned red. "What's so funny?"  
  
Anzu moved her face towards Malik until their cheeks were touching. Malik had a look of suprised on. "So, you want to kiss me, ne?"  
  
Malik gasped. He looked at Anzu for a moment, then to the night stand. The phone wasn't there anymore, but it was on the floor. Anzu watched for a moment as he panicked. She took in some deep breaths. I'm kissing him for Isis, Anzu thought. She shook her head. No! She wanted this for herself, this kiss was going to be hers. She thought about it since the first day she realized her feelings and she wasn't going to lose it. Heck, she even dreamed about it.  
  
"Malik." She said, getting his attention.  
  
"You, you go back to bed and-" Malik shut off as Anzu leaned forward. He closed his eyes as Anzu pressed her lips against his own. His shoulders relaxed and his arms went straight to Anzu's waist. Their mouths parted open and everything seemed to fall in place. They explored each other's mouths and caressed their hair. Never could they experience this with anyone else. Malik's arm traveled from Anzu's waist, to her back, then her hair and down again. She gave a small moan, then broke free. She was breathing just as hard as Malik.  
  
"I-I-"Malik said slowly. The sound of the doorbell rang, making Anzu jump. "I have to go get that." Malik hurried out of the room, his thoughts were jambled and his heart was beating like crazy. He tripped over the stairs and thrust open the doors.  
  
Isis gasped and dodged to the side as Malik ran past her. "Malik!" She yelled. He halted at her word and turned around. Isis set the hot pot down and held her brother by the shoulders. "Why do you run?" she asked.  
  
Malik casted his eyes towards the house. "She...I...uh yeah."  
  
"I could be an aunt?!" Isis exclaimed. It was Malik's turn to hold her by the shoulders. "My goodness, Malik-"  
  
"No! We...sort of kissed." He said sheepishly. He would have never thought he would be telling this to his sister. Isis eyes turned wide.  
  
"And you just left her?" Isis picked up her hot pot and handed it to Malik. "Inside, please."  
  
Malik closed the door after Isis. "What about me?!" He asked.  
  
"What about you?" Isis asked. "I thought you enjoyed it."  
  
For a moment, there was silence as Malik thought the question over. It was only until Isis spoke again that their conversation continued. "Should I take that as a no?" She asked, searching around the kitchen for a bowl.  
  
"I don't know." Malik said. He stood up. "I'm late for school, I should go."  
  
Isis panicked. "No!" She said quickly. "Um, you have errands to do today."  
  
"I do?" Malik asked. Isis nodded and gave him an apron. He stared at it blankly.  
  
"Tie it on and get to cleaning." Malik sighed, but tied on the apron as his sister gave him an demanding stare.  
  
*  
  
"Anzu?" Isis slipped into Malik's new bedroom. Anzu was still in the same spot she was when Malik left.  
  
"Isis?!" said Anzu in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Isis placed the tray of hot chicken soup on the nightstand. "Delivering some homemade chicken soup." She said with a laugh. "So, I heard something funny today."  
  
Anzu tilted her head to one side. "What?"  
  
"That my brother got a kiss today." Isis's happy face turned into sorrow at Anzu's look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know if I did the right thing." Anzu explained. She messed around with the hems of the blanket. "Malik, he just left right after we kissed."  
  
"Don't worry!" Isis said, patting Anzu's hand. "My brother is just confused. He's never really been in such a siduation. He actually scared some girls in our neighborhood. Just give him some time and he'll come through." Isis stood up. "Hey, I want you to see something. This will cheer you up." Leading Anzu by the hands, Isis crept downstairs were Malik was cleaning. Anzu almost bursted in laughter. Malik was wearing her favorite pink apron and dusting everything with a feather duster. His hands were covered with rubber yellow gloves and in his hair was a bandana. He looked like a innocent girl.  
  
Nor Isis or Anzu could hold in this humor once Malik bounded across the room to dust some more. "Hahhaha!" Anzu laughed. Isis joined in and Malik turned around quickly.  
  
"ISIS!"  
  
_  
  
Malik: --"  
  
Spirit: HAHAHA! ^^  
  
Bakura: *laughing on the floor*  
  
Malik: Shut up! *evil Malik glare*  
  
Spirit: eep! Uh...well review everyone...I'll be in the corner...*runs*  
  
Bakura: " Ja.  
  
Malik: *smack!*  
  
Bakura: X_x 


	6. Scary Isis

Hiyo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Last chapter:Nor Isis or Anzu could hold in this humor once Malik bounded across the room to dust some more. "Hahhaha!" Anzu laughed. Isis joined in and Malik turned around quickly.  
  
"ISIS!"  
  
Okay now, read and review! Ja!  
  
_  
  
Malik glared at Isis and Anzu, who sat across from him. Everytime they looked at him, or even glanced, they would go into fits of laughter. "Could we drop it?" He snapped, getting annoyed by the second.  
  
"We....can't!" Isis choked out. Malik sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Anzu said, holding her stomach. Malik looked at Anzu, as if he just noticed the girl was here. He stood up suddenly.  
  
"I...should go." He said. Anzu watched sadly as Malik left for upstairs.  
  
Isis took her hand. "He just needs time....a lot of it. It will be sometime before he comes down though, I left some chicken soup in his room."  
  
Anzu nodded. "I just...feel like I didn't something wrong."  
  
"I'm sure you don't regret it though." Isis pointed out. Anzu smiled and together they went back into the kitchen to talk some more.  
  
*  
  
Anzu groaned as she was shaken up from her sleep. "No..leave me alone." She snapped. "Go away!"  
  
"Anzu." Anzu shot up from her bed. She could reconize that voice in her sleep.  
  
"Malik?" She asked, nervous about his sudden calmness. That wasn't like him, he would have gave her a smart remark for her own. "What are-"  
  
Anzu shut up and enjoyed the sudden taste of his lips. Arms embraced and tounges met. The world seems to have evolved around them, time stopping, heart beating. It was a dance game, filled with rythms and beats, and they were damn good at it. It seemed like time wouldn't stop for them anymore and the game was ending, and the broke of the kiss finished the game. There was a moment of silence, for Anzu couldn't see a thing in the pitch dark.  
  
"Malik?" She whispered.  
  
"What." He grumbled at her. Anzu smiled. THAT was the Malik she knew.  
  
"Nothing." She said. "Where are you?"  
  
She felt Malik suggle into the covers with her. "Here." His simple reply was and with that, the two drifted into sleep.  
  
From the doorway, Isis smiled as she heard the two breathe in the same motion. She tiptoed back to her room and shut the door, just like a thief and her jackpot.  
  
*  
  
"My food isn't posionous!" CLANG! Anzu woke up in suprise. She could hear Malik sit up as well. She turned to him, a confused look on her face.  
  
"What was that?" She asked.  
  
"Who cares." He moaned, diving back into his pillow. Anzu smacked him slightly.  
  
Isis appeared at the door way, still in her night gown. "Someone is here." She whispered. In her hand she held a small knife. Malik sat up again.  
  
"Hey," He said nervously. "What the hell are you doing with that?!" Isis just rolled her eyes at his remark and beckoned them to follow her. They silently went downstairs and towards the kitchen, were the noise was coming from. Isis nodded and sprang infront of the door.  
  
"STOP, ROBBERS!" she yelled, just to look very dumb infront of Yugi, Shizuka, Joey, and Mai. They stared at her, not sure what to do. Finally, Joey bursted out in laughter, earning him two smacks from two different girls. Anzu and Malik appeared behind Isis.  
  
"Yugi?!" She said in suprise. "How did you get in here?"  
  
Joey butted in before Yugi could say anything. "What is HE doing here?!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at Malik. Shizuka and Mai sheilded there eyes from Malik's very revealed body, seeing as he only had grey boxers. Anzu sheilded her eyes as well, blushing.  
  
Malik just smirked and flicked Joey off. "I live here now." He informed them.  
  
"What?" Mai asked, dropping the pan she had in her hand. Isis caught it before it could drop. Everything seemed to happen at once. Everyone talked at the same time, flooding Anzu with questions.  
  
"STOP!" Everyone's head turned to the other doorway as Bakura gave them a look of annoyance.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" Joey asked.  
  
"We invited him." Shizuka reminded Joey. "At least, we invited Ryou." She shrugged. Joey sighed.  
  
It took everyone a while to settle down. Joey got into two fights, one with Malik and one with Bakura. They both ended the same though, with Shizuka telling him to stop and Mai giving him a lecture about anger managment. Once everyone found a stop in the living room, they explained everything they needed to know.  
  
"So we looked under the mat infront of the door and opened it up." Yugi finished. Isis crossed her arms, still in her night gown and still holding the knife.  
  
"It still would have been nice to know you were going to come." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Scary..." Joey muttered from the side of his mouth. "Anyways, yo Anzu! Are you coming with us on the road trip?"  
  
Isis and Malik looked confused. "Road trip?" Isis asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"We were all planning to go to New York." He explained. Anzu took a glance at Isis. Ever since that powerful kiss last night, she felt a bit guilty about her plan. "You and Malik can come too, if you want."  
  
Isis smiled. "That would be great Yugi. I needed to go anyways, there is a dance being held in one of the museums."  
  
Mai tossed her locks of hair aside. "I heard of that. It's suppose to be formal, right?"  
  
Anzu got were this conversation was going. She kept her head low. Malik gave one glance at her and nudged her. "You afraid." He asked, covering the sympathy in his voice. Anzu shook her head.  
  
"Why should I be?" She asked. Malik shrugged.  
  
"I thought you were going to tell them, that's all." He said.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Bakura, easdropping. Everyone turned there heads to Malik and Anzu. Anzu glanced at Malik, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Tell you that we are together." Malik said calmly, as if these kind of things were nothing. Anzu mind jumped. They were together?!  
  
Everyone stared, again. "It's rude to stare." Malik said, getting annoyed.  
  
Joey stood up, jaw dropping to the floor. "WHAT?!"  
  
Anzu gave a meek nod, afraid of what her friends might think. The little voice in her head spoke up. "Why should you care what your friends think? They're not the one's who can tell you who to see." It said, busting Anzu with the encouragement she needed.  
  
"YEAH!" Anzu said loudly. Malik looked at her.  
  
"What?" Malik asked. Anzu stood up, taking Malik's hand so he stood up with her.  
  
"Guys, I know you must think I've gone crazy, but I...like Malik. So, if you have a problem with it, I'm sorry!" She said.  
  
"We have no problem with it, Anzu." Shizuka assured her. "It just came as a shock to us, that's all."  
  
Mai turned to everyone. "Right?"  
  
Bakura grunted, Yugi nodded, Joey just crossed his arms, and Isis gave them a smile. Malik snorted with impactinces.  
  
"Can we sit down?" He asked. Anzu nodded.  
  
"So," Mai asked, amused. "When did this happen?"  
  
"This one time."  
  
"What one time?"  
  
"A time."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"A time. " Mai glared at the stubborn Malik. She wasn't getting anywhere soon. Yugi finally stood up.  
  
"I think we should go pack now." He suggested. "We leave tommorrow."  
  
After everyone said goodbye and left, Isis went upstairs to change while Malik and Anzu sat on the couch.  
  
"Like?" Malik said suddenly. Anzu looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Malik crossed his arms. "You said you liked me."  
  
Anzu patted his arm. "That's a good thing."  
  
"I know that!" Malik said. "I just didn't know you LIKED me."  
  
"Well, I didn't know WE were TOGETHER."  
  
"I thought we were."  
  
"Then I guess we are."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So do I have to act like it?" Asked Malik.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, acting all..." He gave a disgusted face. "lovesick."  
  
"No, I don't think so." Anzu said simply, not knowing how to approach that.  
  
"Are you going to act like that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Even better."  
  
"I think I should start changing."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I can't go out in my sleeping clothes and you can't go out in your boxers."  
  
"Watch me." Anzu laughed.  
  
"Whatever, and don't come inside."  
  
"Don't I get a kiss?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You suck." Malik commented. Anzu frowned. "Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to stop commenting."  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes, standing infront of Malik. He looked at her. "What?" He asked. "You want something?"  
  
"Breakfast? And a kiss?" Anzu said meekly.  
  
"One, I can't cook. Two, you said no."  
  
"You suck." Anzu shot at him. She ran upstairs, happy she could shoot a remark back at him. Malik glared at her.  
  
"I hate you." He called after her.  
  
"I know!"  
  
*  
  
"Road trip!" Joey and Tristan whooped excitedly. Everyone was parked infront of Anzu's from yard, throwing suitcases into the trunk, and trying to find a decent car arrangement. Malik lifted his only bag into Isis car, the only person he could trust not to hide it. Anzu was driving in Mai's car, along with Isis. Malik and Bakura would drive in Isis's car, while Joey would take Shizuka, Tristan, and Yugi.  
  
"Come on, Mai! You don't need that much clothes!"  
  
Mai threw her last box of stuff inside and glared at Joey. "Wheeler, shut up." Mai quickly threw herself inside her car and Anzu started the engine.  
  
"LET'S GO!" The girls said in unison, speeding off before any of the boys could catch up.  
  
_  
  
aiyah, im sorry! I lost my disk and i went around trying to find it. I promise the next one would come eariler! *grab my coffee cup* Review! Ja! 


	7. Bloomingdale's

Hiyo!  
  
Last time: "LET'S GO!" The girls said in unison, speeding off before any of the boys could catch up.  
  
Well, read and review please! Ja!  
  
_  
  
"So, this is a big change." Mai said, nudging Anzu as she stopped at a red light.  
  
"What is?" Asked Anzu casually. She knew Mai would bring something up like that, so she went over what she would say eariler.  
  
"You and Malik." Isis joined in. "This is great, it will go well with the plan."  
  
Anzu looked straight ahead. "Yeah..."  
  
"I just hope he never finds out about this." Mai remarked.  
  
"I'll toast to that." Anzu mumbled. She pushed the pedal as the light turned green. Mai turned on the radio and smiled as she heard a song she liked. She raised the volume.  
  
"Take that, rewind it back, Mai got the flow to make your booty go-" She clapped. Isis laughed as Joey and Malik turned their heads towards the car in the middle. Anzu and Isis let loose, clapping along with Mai as she sang. "Take that, rewind it back, Isis got the flow to make your booty go-" Clap.  
  
Malik shuddered once he heard that. Bakura was sleeping, eyebrows furrowed as the slightest thing could wake him up. "Take that, rewind it back, Anzu got the flow to make your booty go-" CLAP! Bakura opened one of his eyes, sitting up.  
  
"Damn them." He growled. He grabbed one of Joey's trunk, took a bottle of hair gel, and threw it out of Malik's window. Anzu swerved as she saw the bottle aim her way. Mai grabbed it before it could sneak past her.  
  
"Hey, get your aim right." Malik snapped. Bakura just went back to sleep, turning so his back faced Malik.  
  
Mai set the bottle of gel down. "Seesh, what's his problem?"  
  
"I guess he doesn't like the song." Isis said. Anzu shrugged, her eyes drifted right to Malik. He kept his eyes on the road, but everyone split second, he would look in the side mirrors. "Hey, you want to get us killed?!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
*  
  
"New York, New York!" Mai yelled. Anzu sat in the back of the car, legs propped up and a pillow on her head. Isis sat next to Mai, combing her hair.  
  
"Turn in here." Joey yelled at Mai. The three cars parked into the parking lot of Metropolitan Hotel. Anzu hopped out of the car as Mai shut the engine off. "This is it! Our hotel!"  
  
Mai sqeaked in excitment. "Let's go inside!!" Mai grabbed Anzu in a flurry and dragged her inside the hotel. Mai winked at the door boys and hurried to the front desk. "Three hotel rooms by the name of Mutou!"  
  
The hotel man handed her three keys. Mai tossed two to Malik who just entered. It smacked him in the head. Before Anzu could walk to him, Mai pulled her into the elevator. Once the elevator stopped, Mai looked like she was flying out. She unlocked the door room and opened the door.  
  
"HOLY MOTHER!" Mai yelled, jumping into on of the beds. Anzu gasped. Everything glowed with texture and radiance. Mai watched her, smirking. "This is going to be Malik's and your room, it has soundproof walls."  
  
"Mai!" Anzu smacked her with a pillow. A door opened and Malik and Bakura both walked in, looking around. "Are all of the rooms connected?"  
  
Malik nodded. "Soundproof walls, Mai."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Mai smacked him with the pillow Anzu threw. Malik dodged.  
  
"You seriously need to stop throwing things." Malik warned her. Isis rushed into the room.  
  
"There's a Bloomingdale's eight blocks from here!" She chirped. "We can go shopping for clothes!" Isis grabbed Malik, digging insdie his pockets as Mai rushed to find Joey.  
  
"HEY!" Isis pulled out his wallet and ran out of the room. Anzu hopped into the bed, pulling the covers around her. Malik turned to Bakura, who left the room. He closed the door behind him and Malik laid down next to Anzu. "You going to let me hold you or if the covers doing a better job then me?"  
  
Anzu unraveled herself and snuggled into Malik. She could hear the sound of his rythmic breathing, soothing her. Until she remembered. Changing Malik.....  
  
"You know!" Anzu said suddenly, jumping up. "I should go with Isis and...." Anzu turned around, just to see Malik sleeping away. Her voice faded into a distance and Anzu stood there for a moment just staring at him. His face was angel-like, it sort of scared her how calm he looked. Slowly, Anzu crawled back into her spot next to Malik. She traced his face with her finger, tapping his lips every once and a while. She sighed and pulled the covers around them.  
  
*  
  
"Anzu! You should have came! It was a sale!" Mai said happily. "Serenity came, she's still at the store though."  
  
"And you just left her there?!" Joey appeared, zooming right to Mai. "She could have been kidnapped!"  
  
Mai stuffed his mouth with napkin. "Please, she can take care of herself. Beside, we have to go back."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Back?" He asked. He looked at all of the shopping bags around the hotel room. "Isn't this enough?"  
  
Anzu starting digging into one of the bag. "Yugi, I don't think they are only shopping for themselves. One minature suit, coming up." Anzu pulled out a covered formal suit, suiting Yugi quite well. Yugi took it from Anzu, a sweat drop on his face.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Yugi walked off. Mai wagged one finger.  
  
"We didn't get everyone everything. You still have to pick out your dress! We can go shopping for that."  
  
Anzu nodded. "Right." Isis and Mai stood up, discarding the bags.  
  
"Leave the bags alone until we get back." Mai ordered. "Come on, let's go."  
  
_  
  
Read and review! 


	8. Fear

Sorry for the delay. Anyways, shall we get started?  
  
Backtrack:  
  
"We didn't get everyone everything. You still have to pick out your dress! We can go shopping for that."  
  
Anzu nodded. "Right." Isis and Mai stood up, discarding the bags.  
  
"Leave the bags alone until we get back." Mai ordered. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Read and Review! Ja!  
  
)(  
  
"Uh, Mai?"  
  
"This one looks cute too! Oh look at that one, it's adorable!" Anzu sighed and let Mai ramble on, throwing dressing over her shoulder and into Anzu's arms. Anzu could barely keep up with her, seeing as she was weighed down with dresses.  
  
"Mai! I think we have enough." Isis said, taking a hold fo some of the burden. Anzu thanked her. "Try on the load you have now."  
  
Anzu walked inside the changing room, which was empty. She set the dresses on the floor, the only place available to place all of them. Anzu sighed as she slipped into a dress. "We're getting closer to the dance."  
  
"Don't worry, Anzu." Isis said from the other side of the door. "I'll teach Malik the proper ways. If I rant about how important this is to you, he'll listen." Anzu opened her mouth to say something, but she could hear Isis walking out of the room. "Don't worry! He'll be a proper man, and then your can break it with him!"  
  
"What?!" Anzu whispered.  
  
"Well well, I didn't know Mazaki could be so cruel." Anzu froze at the voice. "What, are you surpised to see me?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" Anzu asked, opening the door. Sure enough, Kaiba was sitting on the bench. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Stunning, Mazaki." Seto said sarcasticly, nodding his head to the unzipped dress she was wearing. "I'm buy a tux."  
  
"Oh....in the girl's department?" Anzu asked, rasing an eyebrow. "Zip it up." Anzu ordered, pointing to the back zipper. "Pervert." She muttered.  
  
"I heard that, Mazaki." Seto said, zipping the back before sitting down again. "Are you really framing Malik?" He asked, going back on the topic.  
  
Anzu tried to steer the conversation away. "This dress isn't me, is it." She said, gesturing for him to unzip it.  
  
"Don't change subjects." Seto said. Anzu went back inside the dressing rooom, fearful of what Seto might do with his new found information. "Are you really doing this for ishtar?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"Well, unless you don't want Malik to know, I say you better suck up to me. See you at the dance." Seto gave a cold laugh. Anzu threw open the door to her room.  
  
"Seto!" She yelled. Seto wasn't there anymore. "Oh no...."  
  
"Hey, Anzu, did you find a dress?"  
  
"Here." Anzu said, throwing a dress at Mai before shutting the door. She quickly changed back to her clothes before running out of the room. "Isis!"  
  
"She left," Mai said, walking out from the room. "She has to meet with a few people before the dance starts."  
  
"I'm going home." Anzu moaned. She left the yelling Mai and ran out the store.  
  
)(  
  
"Anzu!?" Anzu groaned and looked up. Mai's concerned face was shoved aside as Malik and Bakura both took a look at her.  
  
"She looks like crap hit her in the face." Bakura commented. Malik shoved him out of the way.  
  
"What happened?" Anzu asked, sitting up.  
  
"Well, you ran out of the store. When I came out, there was a small crowd of people circled around you. They said you ran right into a wall." Mai said. "I got the guys to lift you into the car."  
  
Malik threw himself on the bed beside Anzu. "Isis said we can leave for the dance now." Malik said.  
  
Fear shot up Anzu again. She shuddered for a moment. Seto Kaiba was going to be there....  
  
"You cold?" Malik asked and Mai and Bakura went inside another room to change. He threw his arms around her.  
  
"Malik?" Anzu asked. He made a noise, telling her to go on. "If I did something really horrible to you, would you still be with me?"  
  
"Depends." Malik said. Anzu felt a stone drop inside her stomach. "Come on, we gotta change." Malik rolled off the bed and into the next room as Mai walked inside to room with Serenity.  
  
"Come on girl, time to dress up!" Mai said, shutting the door and locking it. Anzu rolled herself off the bed and stood up. "We're going to make this a night to remember!"  
  
Anzu nearly tripped at the words. "Yeah," She said bitterly. "We are."  
  
)(  
  
Well, Read and Review! Ja! 


	9. Ending High School

Hiyo! Well, Read and review because this is the last chapter of the story!  
  
Back track:"Come on girl, time to dress up!" Mai said, shutting the door and locking it. Anzu rolled herself off the bed and stood up. "We're going to make this a night to remember!"  
  
Anzu nearly tripped at the words. "Yeah," She said bitterly. "We are."  
  
Well, time to go! Ja!  
  
)(  
  
"Would you three hurry up!" Joey roared, pounding on the hotel door. The sky in New York was dark, yet it seemed like everyone was just waking up. Cars were still out on the street and everything was lit with lights.  
  
"Oh just go already, Joey!" Mai yelled back. She was fixing her hair. The next room door opened and closed at the boys left the girls. "Oh hush, Joey!" Mai said as they heard Joey mutter something. Anzu sat on the bed, staring out into the sky. She was dreading going to the dance, for Seto would be there. Anzu thought of every single plan there was. Either way, it ended up in Malik hating her or Seto telling the whole world. There was only one possible option for her to have one last hope with Malik. Anzu stood up and took a deep breath. Serenity smiled at her. She was wearing a silky faded pink dress with her hair strightened out.  
  
"You look so pretty, Anzu." She said. Anzu smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks. You look stunning yourself."  
  
Mai turned around, turning off the straighting iron. She was wearing a puffy lavender dress with a large necklace. He hair was amazingly straight and thin. "Let's go, I bet Joey isn't waiting for us." Sure enough, the boys were long gone. A limo sat in the drive way, waiting for them. "Check this out."  
  
"Who brought it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Who cares!" Mai said, climbing in. Anzu and Serenity followed her lead. The limo drove straight to a museum. A red carpet was rolled out and everything was glowing. The door opened and the girls stepped out, sucking in everything for memories. The girls thanked a man as he opened the door for them. Inside, slow music was sang by four girls and people were dancing. there was an array of food by the walls and everyone was in formal wear. Girls had puffy, twirling, floating dresses while the men had tuxedos on. "Check it out! This is like Cinderella!"  
  
Sure enough, people entered the dance room by walking down the stairs, so everyone could stop and look at them at the stairs. The girls could spot the guys standing around. Isis was talking to Malik, who was ignoring her. Seto was in the corner, waiting for something...or someone. Anzu gulped. "Is it me or did the room get stuffier? I think I'll wait outside." Anzu said, but Mai was already shoving her to walk down the stairs first. Anzu glared at Mai, who was walking down with Serenity. Everyone below was looking up. Anzu froze, Seto was smirking, and Malik was still ignoring Isis and watching Anzu. Anzu was wearing a black floating dress with off-shoulder silk straps. Her hair was set into a messy bun and she was wearing anklets that gave a light ringing when she stepped. Anzu gracefully walking down the steps, where Malik and Isis joined her. Joey and Tristan tagged along, meeting Mai and Serenity.  
  
"You look gorgeous!" Isis complimented.  
  
"Thanks. Isis, we need to talk later." Anzu said. Isis nodded and left Malik to take over. Anzu smiled at him. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." He said, his voice was high pitched and he had to cough to bring it back to normal. "You look nice."  
  
"Nice?!" Anzu joked, placing on a fake shocked face. She laughed as Malik looked bewildered. "You look very nice yourself."  
  
"Dance?" Malik asked. Anzu smiled even wider, enjoying herself. She nodded and Malik led her to the dance floor. "Now, how do we dance."  
  
Anzu stared at Malik for a moment. "Oh boy. She mumbled, delighted at how mad Malik looked. "Okay, place this hand on my waist." Malik placed his right hand on Anzu's waist while Anzu placed her right hand on his shoulder. Their left hands clasped together.  
  
"I got it." Malik said. Anzu nodded and let Malik lead. Anzu was in total bliss, and the song was going right along with her feelings.  
  
"I never ment to do this to you,  
  
I truely understand my feelings now  
  
I would take back what I did  
  
but for now I just want to dance with you." Malik let go to Anzu's hand and placed it on her waist, Anzu linked her arms around Malik's next and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel Malik rest his chin on her own shoulder. His breath tickled her skin. Anzu felt Malik shoulder's relax and his breathing was calm.The song went on forever, and the couple was glad. When it finally did ended, though, Anzu clapped for the preformers and turned to look at Malik. He was holding his stomach, looking at Anzu for permission to go. Anzu laughed, until Seto caught her eyes. He was head towards them, he was in a tux as well.  
  
"Listen, go find yourself some food! I'll be right back!" Anzu said hastily, remembering her plan. She gave Malik a quickly kiss before pushing him towards the food table and powerwalking to Isis.  
  
"Hey, enjoying yourself?" Isis asked. Anzu pulled her off to the side, where she was sure they wouldn't be easdropped over.  
  
"Isis, I can't do this." Anzu said, but was inturrupted as Seto sauntered her way.  
  
"Ishtar, Mazaki." He greeted, his 'I'm-going-to-enjoy-this' look on. Anzu groaned.  
  
"Seto, you can't do this!" Anzu said rather loudly, causing people to look.  
  
"Can't I?" Seto said, smirking. Isis looked confused as ever.  
  
"What's going on?!" She asked.  
  
"None of your concerns." Seto said. The four girls on the stage were looking at the three, still singing. "Tell me, Anzu, why I shouldn't tell him right now."  
  
"Because!" Anzu argued. Isis still looked confused as ever.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"He knows about YOUR plan!" Anzu explained swiftly, just as the whole gang was arriving. The four girls singing had stopped. Anzu groaned. This wasn't her plan. Malik and Yugi both got involved.  
  
"Anzu!" Yugi said, but it came out as Yami's voice. Malik cut his eyes at Yami.  
  
"Stay out of it, Pharaoh." Malik said.  
  
"Anzu is my friend." Yami objected, placing his arm around Anzu for comfort.  
  
"It's alright, Ishtar." Seto sneered. "It would be better for everyone to hear about this."  
  
Anzu dug her face in Yami's arms, praying to Kami that he would say something other then THAT. "What are you talking about, Kaiba!" Joey asked, glaring daggers at him. Seto crossed his arms and closed his eyes for the longest of times. "Well?!" Joey asked, impacient with everything.  
  
"Don't worry, Anzu." Seto said, addressing her. "I won't tell them about how you suduced Malik so you can turn him into a 'perfect gentleman'." He smirked. "Unless it slips."  
  
Anzu couldn't hold in her cries, she started to sob on Yami's tuxedo as she felt everyone's eyes drift on her.  
  
"What?!" Malik said slowly. Bakura, who was rather drunk, grinned.  
  
"Finally! Something entertaining!" Everyone stared at the drunken Bakura, until Malik walked up to him and punched him in the face.  
  
"Malik!" Anzu and Isis managed to cry outloud. Malik gave Isis a rabid look, settling her down. Then he turned to Anzu, glaring with all the hate he let loose.  
  
"Don't 'Malik' me, Mazaki!" He roared, making Anzu jump. Two rather large teardrops landed on the floor. "You probably think this is damn funny, huh? To make me turn to a fool like that! You ass!"  
  
"Malik!" The boys said. Seto was no where to be found. Malik stormed off, over throwing the table of food and pushing people out of his way. Anzu sank to the gound, watching as the hems of Malik's jacket disappeared into the halls. Isis and Mai hurried over to her.  
  
"It's not funny." Anzu whispered as her dress was dampen with her tears.  
  
)(  
  
"I say it's all Kaiba's fault! That son of a-"  
  
"Shut up, Joey!" Anzu stared at the neon lights from her bedroom. When they arrived back home, Malik and his stuff was gone, along with his car. Anzu went stright to the room she once shared with Malik and wasn't disturbed at all. Anzu sat up and entered the next room. Everyone looked at her, until Isis finally ushered her to sit down. Anzu stiffly sat down next to her.  
  
"Anzu," Isis started out. "I'm so sorry for putting you into this. If I knew you actually liked him....I should have never tried to change him."  
  
"Don't change him." Anzu said softly, clutching on to a pillow Yugi handed her. "I like him the way he is."  
  
Everyone was silent for the moment. "He's not THAT bad." Joey finally admitted. Mai nodded.  
  
Isis gave Anzu a tight hug. "Don't worry, I know he'll forgive us."  
  
"Us?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I can't let you take all the blame." Isis said. Anzu smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks." Joey grinned.  
  
"Screw what you guys say, we're getting room services!"  
  
)(  
  
"Please help me welcome our 2006 valedictorian and presentor of deplomas, Anzu Mazaki!"  
  
"GO ANZU!" Anzu smiled at her friends, who hooted. Mai, Serenity, and Isis were at the sidelines, waving their hands and taking pictures.  
  
"Thank you." Anzu said as the clapping lowered down. "Through out my years at Domino High School, I learned a great deal. I learned in education, friendship, hard work, and even in love. So I say to you, class of 2006, take what you can learn, love, and cherish now. It will pass you faster then you can grab it. I know what I have gain from these years will help me, one way or another. Now, enough of my talking. Go out into the world, class, and show it what you got!"  
  
"YEAH! THAT'S MY FRIEND RIGHT THERE!" Joey yelled. Anzu searched through the crowds. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and finally Malik. He was staring right back at Anzu, who was startled at first. Anzu started to call out the names, pausing to people in crowd could holler and hoot.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou!" Anzu said. Ryou, who Anzu guess Bakura let him have a moment to light, smiled and hugged Anzu before walking off stage. The list went on, until Anzu stared at the next name she was to call. "Ishtar, Malik."  
  
Malik saunted on to the stage, carelessly shaking the princpal's hand and then taking his dimploma.  
  
"I'm sorry." Anzu whispered. Malik just looked at her and Anzu bowed her head.  
  
"THAT AIN'T RIGHT, MAN!" Joey was shoved down by a teacher. Anzu could tell Mai was hiding her face at the moment. Malik started to move on. 'Make your move already, Anzu!' Anzu thought. 'You better do something quick before you lose your chance!'  
  
"Wait." Malik turned around with a blank face. Anzu hugged him tightly. 'I might as well save this moment now.' Anzu could hear Malik's heart rate speed up, but netherless his hand's wrapped around Anzu. "I'm sorry."  
  
"This won't happen again, right?" Malik asked. Anzu nodded her head against Malik's chest.  
  
"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Malik and Anzu set apart to see Isis hollering like a mad woman. Malik sighed and went on his way. Anzu continued to call names, smiling widely.  
  
"Mutou, Yugi." Little Yugi shook hands and nearly ran to Anzu. They hugged and Anzu handed him his dimploma. "Good job, Yugi."  
  
"You too, Anzu!" Yugi sqeaked before grinning and running off.  
  
"Taylor, Tristan." Anzu called, and then finally: "Wheeler, Joey."  
  
Both Tristan and Joey hugged Anzu and ran off. Anzu went back to her place seated with the other honorary students while the principal took the stage. "Class of 2006, you have now passed Domino High School!"  
  
)(  
  
Anzu walked around the large center, clutching her own diploma. So far, no sign of Malik or Yugi. She passed a large family before she heard the crys of what can only be her friends. "CHECK IT OUT, BABY! MY HIGH SCHOOL DIMPLOMA!"  
  
"JOEY!" Anzu cried. A circle of friends opened up as Anzu ran towards them. Infront of her, Malik was smirking. Anzu slowed her pace as she arrived.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone for a moment." Isis said, smiling proudly. She ushered everyone away as Anzu smiled at Malik. They hugged.  
  
"What gave you such a change of mind?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Nothing. Does something always have to bribe me?" Malik asked. Anzu nodded and laughed as Malik nearly sqeezed the air out of her. Anzu sank into Malik's arms.  
  
"I love you." Malik pressed his lips against Anzu's, who did nothing to stop it. His lips were warm and soft, Anzu slightly nibbled on his lower lip.  
  
"AWWW!" Anzu and Malik broke apart to see their group of friends watching them. Mai was clutching on to Joey, a starry look in her eyes. Ryou changed into Bakura and was glaring at the soft group.  
  
"I love you, too." Malik said quietly as they joined up with the group. Joey grinned.  
  
"I say it's time for celebration!"  
  
"YEAH!" Everyone stared at Serenity, who became over excited but joined in with her. Everyone exited the graduation, walking out with a diploma and leaving behind a forgotten event.  
  
)(  
  
Weee, Review please! Ja! 


End file.
